


Sparring

by took_skye



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fight Sex, POV First Person, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/took_skye/pseuds/took_skye
Summary: "Is this what you wanted?”





	Sparring

“You must really love this.”

“Losing?” He grunts as I dig knees into his ribs when he tries to gain leverage.

“Having me on top of you,” I smirk.

Loki relents a laugh. “Well, you are the loveliest thing I’ve had straddling me in some time. Still…” I don’t see his move, only hear the quick rustle of fabric, before I’m on my back with legs bent up under his control. “I prefer this by far.”

“I’m sure you do.” But I’m not about to give up. I squeeze his neck with my thighs, throw my full weight into the turn, and flip our positions.

“Oh, I like this even better,” he grins in wicked delight.

I lean back, fight my laugh. “Are you here to fight or flirt?”

“Who says I can’t do both?”

I sigh, go to stand, when hands grab my hips and toss me completely off balance. I roll, scramble to stand, but am immediately pinned, face-first, to the mat.

“Is this what you wanted?” Loki huffs the tease in my ear; I attempt to slip out, but his hands stretch mine forward negating my leverage. “Because I’m amendable to it.”

He's played me, I see that now. I let down my guard and mistook his foolishness for disinterest; that he was not as attentive as he truly was. I set my head down, look to see his legs firmly entwined with mine…I am locked in under him. “Loki…”

“Yield.” 

My pride drives my next efforts, but they prove useless. He’s too strong and too close in this position to best or even slip out under. “I yield,” I mutter bitterly.

“Louder.” There’s a growl to his voice now, low and hot across my cheek. “Scream it.” He presses in, bows my back until my stomach hits the mat, underlining his control over me.

“I yield!”

His lips press against the back of my neck. “You always do, in the end.” Teeth bare down until I gasp, press into him. He pulls off with a suck, ensuring a mark, before resting his head against my back. “May I have you like this?”

“Please.”

Loki releases a hand in favor of my breast, pinching the nipple so that I give a small cry. It gives him a rush; his hand scrambles inside my tunic for bare breast, grabbing hard. “Beg.” He presses into my backside so I feel the bulge of his hardening cock. “Beg for your king.”

“Please…” My free hand reaches back, tries to find him, but is quickly pinned down with the other once more. His hand returns to my breasts quickly, groping, pinching, tugging nipples to hardness. He marks necks, shoulders, back, with claiming teeth. My body fevers, I start to shake. “Loki…” 

He growls, hand grabbing my crotch and palm pressing against clit through the fabric. On instinct I buck into his hand with a curse. His chuckle rumbles across my body as I feel the first rush of excitement dampen through to his hand. “And to think…” he croons. “I’ve barely touched you.” Hand slips in just enough that the cold of his fingertips jolt me into a cry. “Just imagine the sounds you’ll make with my cock in you.” It’s almost a hiss as he yanks hard to fully expose my sex. “Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes.” I squirm under him, try to find his cock with my ass. I receive the sharp sting of his hand for my efforts.

“Do not move.” He orders before giving another slap to drive the point home. “Understood?”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes, my king.” There’s a groan from him; his hands leave and I watch him pull himself free. He’s already hard, cock leaking, just waiting to bury deep. I bite my lip to keep from smirking in the knowledge that, as much and quickly he can arouse me, I do the same for him. “Please, my king, I need to feel you. Your cock, the way it fills me, the way it makes me come like no other can…”

He enters with a single, harsh, thrust that nearly drives me into the mat. It’s wonderfully dizzying as my breath holds, then releases with a groan shared by him. The hand pinning both mine tightens to keep balance before relaxing to hold just one; his other hand finds my clit and dotes gently. “Thank you.” It’s barely a whisper, but it acknowledges…his domination is allowed by me.

“More.”

I hear his smile, feel his gratefulness in the kiss to my cheek. There is no more pretense of talk, of teasing…the game is done, now it’s just us. I pound back into his thrusts, keep him deep, hold him tight with the muscles of my cunt. His mouth seems unwilling, or unable, to find a home as he kisses, bites, licks, whenever he’s able. He tells me I’m beautiful, that I’m his, and how tight and wet my cunt is. If he were king, I’d be his queen.

“Kiss me.” I pant-order.

He obeys, greedily seeking my tongue with his, allowing me to rise up on bent knee with him. His hand quickly finds my breasts again as I bounce on his cock. My body stretches out across his and he plays me as if an instrument of the highest pitch. I move a hand to feel him sliding in and out of me, how coated he is in my juices, how his cock stretches me. His hand takes mine to join in pleasuring me. His final order is huffed into my mouth as he hits what other men have been unable to find deep inside. “Come for me.”

Another thrust, the tip of his cock hits my G-spot again, and everything in me locks up in an adrenaline spike. I lose my voice in orgasm, shake to the mat as waves flood down my thighs. His body covers mine in desperate attempts to go ever deeper as his cock swells that last bit before the heat of his cum releases inside me. It too leaks down my legs to the mattress as we shake, share pants.

I smile blissfully, find my voice first. “Is that what you wanted?”

“Always,” he moans out, sighs. “In any and all positions.”

We share the laugh.


End file.
